


Of Angels and Destiny

by DetectiveSmiles



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adult Language, Angst, Character Turned Into Vampire, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/F, Flashbacks, Fluff, Intrigue, Mystery, Past Lives, Rare Pairings, Reincarnation, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27792361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveSmiles/pseuds/DetectiveSmiles
Summary: Maggie died trying to save her girlfriend Kara's sister Alex. What Maggie did not expect was to come back to life as Maggie Sawyer a detective with NCPD. Now she has to learn how to live as a human and adjust to being around Kara (again). This can end well or blow up in Maggie's face, but nothing can stand in the way of destiny.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24





	Of Angels and Destiny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nayanna_Rivergron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nayanna_Rivergron/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Interview with a Vampire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24617725) by [Nayanna_Rivergron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nayanna_Rivergron/pseuds/Nayanna_Rivergron). 



> Hi. So, I asked Nayanna Rivergron if I could write a companion story to Interview with a Vampire. She had given me her blessing to write. I have to say that she is a literal angel, and we do not deserve her. I am not worthy but for her to graciously give me the reigns says a lot about her character.
> 
> I honestly hope you and she enjoy this story.
> 
> Also, Angels

It's been four months since Maggie had been back on earth and in those four months she had to relearn how to be a human. It was a little difficult at first, but she eventually, Maggie got the hang of it after all she was once human before becoming a vampire. It was a breath of fresh air to be able to walk in the sunlight without the fear of turning into ashes. When Maggie had been reborn thanks to The Powers That Be she was blessed with the gift of immortality, which meant that she would live forever. At first Maggie hated the idea, but then she thought about how she will be able to spend eternity with Kara, and that made immortality that much better.

"Maggie, little one, it is time for you to return to National City," Amara had told the young woman.

Maggie turned to face her mentor, "I don't think I can return. Kara is there and she thinks I am dead. I cannot just show up in National City like I am alive. My returning would cause Kara and Cordelia strife," She thought about running to National City, but she knew that Kara and Cordelia were still grieving her and believed that she was dead.

Amara sighed, "I know it is going to be hard for Kara and Cordelia, but you can't hide out here forever, little one. You have a destiny and that destiny is in National City and her name is Kara Danvers or well, Katara Danvers depending on who you ask," She tried to joke.

Maggie looked at Amara questioningly, "They merged?"

"Yes, their souls have become one. They are not separate entities anymore," Amara explained.

Maggie studied the woman in front of her, "How do you know this?"

Amara grinned, "I am a higher power, Maggie. I know and see all. Now, you will return to National City. You will be a detective with NCPD in this life. You are not to tell Kara who you are not until six months had passed. This is a transition period for you and her," Amara explained the conditions to Maggie.

The idea of not being able to hold Kara and touch her was literal hell for Maggie, but she knew it was a stipulation of her coming back, "This is bullshit. I come back and I cannot be with the woman that I love. This is not fair," She complained.

"Life is not fair, Maggie. You will have to learn how to live with this until such time has passed. Trust in the higher power," Amara reminded her charge.

Maggie sighed, "Fine. When do I return to National City?" She questioned.

"In a fortnight."

"A fortnight?! Why do I have to wait that long?" Maggie could not believe that she had to wait two weeks to get to National City and to see her beautiful angel.

Amara did not understand how her charge could be so obstinate, "You have a new identity and new documents will have to be created. Bringing you back from the dead in a human form takes a lot of magic. Be patient, little one, and your life will be a new one. Life is about the journey and not the destination."

Maggie despised that saying, but she figured it was for the best and decided not to question, "I am going to retire for the night. It has been a long day and I need my rest. It is a little strange to actually need sleep now, unlike when I was a vampire," Her body required sleep and food. It was nice to eat food and taste it.

"Yes, it's been a long night. You should rest and recharge your body," Amara agreed.

"Good night," Maggie told Amara before heading to bed. Maggie entered her room and closed the door behind her. She leaned her back against the door and blew out a breath. Two weeks is a long time to get to National City, but she had to wait what felt like an eternity to become corporeal. Two weeks would not be that much longer until she saw her beautiful angel. The woman who appeared in her dreams, the angel who she longed for, and the angel who had intertwined herself into Maggie's life (again).

"My life will never be the same again. I hope that Kara will be able to forgive me for this in the future," Maggie pushed herself off the door and got ready for bed. She hoped that Kara would visit in her dreams tonight.

Maggie climbed in the bed and got into her favorite position, lying on her side in the fetal position. It was comfortable and it was the way that she would lie in the bed with Katara and Kara. Maggie closed her eyes and let sleep take over her.

_***Past Life***_

_Maggie was sitting in her office with Cat talking about mundane things, until Cat brought up doing an interview for CatCo Magazine._

_"I know you want to live your life in obscurity, but people are growing curious about who M. Sawyer is. Don't you think it is far time for you to come out and reveal yourself to the city?" Cat asked as she drank her tea. She already had Supergirl come out and be the face of CatCo. It would not hurt to have Maggie come out and do the same. The secrecy was getting old and Cat needed something new to shake up the news world._

_Maggie leaned back in her chair and clasped her hands together, "What do I get out of this?" She wondered how she would benefit from this interview._

_"Nothing . Consider this as a favor to me. You can have your choice of reporter. I know there is a certain reporter who is just your type," Cat tried to appeal to Maggie's carnal desires. It did not take long to figure out Maggie's type, and her junior reporter Kara Danvers fit the bill. It also did not hurt that Kara looked exactly like Maggie's beloved Katara._

_Maggie thought about it, "I get to choose any reporter? I will not receive any pushback from you?" This was entirely too good to be true._

_Cat knew she had Maggie, "Yes. You can choose any reporter," She reiterated._

_Maggie thought about the reporters that worked for CatCo, but one reporter stuck out in her mind, "I want Kara Danvers. I believe that is her name the one who landed an interview with Batwoman," She had liked her style and wanted to get to know Kara again this time as an adult._

_Cat smirked, "I had a feeling you would choose her. She does look like your late wife."_

_"That she does, but Kara and I have a history together," Maggie replied cryptically._

_"Oh, I know you do. Kara is the young girl who captured your heart when she was only thirteen," Cat supplied._

_Maggie forgot that she had confided in Cat about everything, "That's her. After all these years I will be able to see and talk to her. My angel," She replied wistfully. Although it had been years since she's seen Kara the young woman had never been far from her thoughts._

_"It's settled. You will interview with Kara. I will call you and set up a time for her to come and see you. I hope you give her a chance to properly interview you," Cat put her tea cup down, "I need to go meet with Maxwell Lord. I'll be in touch."_

_Maggie watched as Cat walked out of her office and Cordelia walk in, "How did you know that our conversation was over?"_

_Cordelia shrugged, "Call it intuition. So, Kara will be doing your interview? Are you sure that is wise? What if the reunion doesn't go as you expect?" She did not want her Mistress to get her hopes up if Kara was not receptive to her._

_Maggie shrugged, "I doubt she will remember me when she sees me. This would be a new beginning for me and Kara. She's my angel."_

_Cordelia thought the notion was romantic, but also a little on the creeptastic side, "Of course she is," She replied sarcastically as she cleaned up the dishes from their lunch._

_"Watch that sass, Cordelia," Maggie had given Cordelia warning._

_"Or what? You'll punish me?" Cordelia shot back._

_Maggie raised an eyebrow, "Are you really asking me that question?"_

_"No, Miss," Cordelia replied as she picked up the tray and left the room._

_Maggie stared out of the window it would not be long before she had her angel in her life again. She hoped that it did not blow up in her face._

_***End Past Life***_

"It's time, Maggie. It's time for you to live your life as Detective Maggie Sawyer of the NCPD Science Division. All of your paperwork is in order, and they are expecting you. You've been set up with and apartment, a bank account, and everything else that is needed to make you a real person," Amara had told Maggie it was the day for Maggie to live her life in a new reincarnation of herself.

Maggie was nervous and excited at the prospect of seeing Kara again, but the only downside was not being able to hug and touch her, "Right. Thank you for everything, Amara," She thanked her mentor.

Amara smiled, "Go and be happy, little one. Make a life for yourself and with Kara. Remember your destiny is tied to hers. Cherish her as she would cherish you," She placed a feather light kiss on Maggie's forehead.

Maggie eyes fluttered shut, "I will."

This was a new adventure of her, and she hoped that her angel would play the most important part of her journey. Maggie left the place that she knew as home and journeyed to the place that had been home to her for years before.

"National City, here I come," Maggie mumbled to herself as she stepped on the private jet. In a few hours she would be landing in National City starting her new life, a life without Kara in it at least for a little while.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a taste of what is to come.


End file.
